You Little Thief!
by theHalfBloodPhoenix
Summary: It seems Lily stole something of James'. Jily! Fluffy! Short story.


**A/N: In the Philippines, we have this 'relationship status' called MU, which means Mutual Understanding. What it means is that, you and your crush are more than just friends, but not yet officially a couple. I think James and Lily are like this in my fic. Been a long time since I last posted and I apologize for that. Hope you like it! :D**

* * *

LILY'S POV

It was a Friday night, and Lily was relaxing by the common room fire with her best friends, Alice, Mary, Marlene and Dorcas. She felt happy that she finished all of her homework ahead of time and that she didn't have anything else to worry about over the weekend. She just enjoyed her Friday night by gossiping and sharing stories and did everything they usually did on a Friday night.

As she sat by the fire, her thoughts always wandered towards a certain Head Boy-slash-Quidditch Captain-slash-Marauder named James Potter. She often thought about his sudden maturity, her growing feelings for him, mainly just everything about him. It was in mid-September when she admitted to her friends that she fancied him. They were all so happy and relieved when they found out about their friend's little secret. It only took her, what, four years to return his feelings? Well, it didn't matter to them, because as long as she was happy, they were happy too.

Lily realized that she and her friends had romantic feelings for the Marauders, with the exception of Alice and Dorcas. Alice already had a boyfriend who was training to be an Auror, and Dorcas was happily in love with Benjy Fenwick. She was quite glad that her friends approved of her infatuation with James. It was an unwritten rule among them that they all had to like the guy that their friend likes. If they didn't, they had to tell their friend right away, in order to save her from any heartbreak. Lily was relieved that her friends were giddy and excited when they found out that Lily was slowly falling in love with James.

Her thought were suddenly broken when the portrait door abruptly burst open and the Marauders walked in. Lily had a big grin on her face, but it slowly deteriorated when she saw the furious look on her crush, James' face. She was suddenly worried. _What happened? What made James so mad like that?_ Lily thought.

* * *

JAMES' POV, five minutes earlier

The Marauders just had another successful prank against Filch. Since it was the middle of the night and everyone, including Filch, was asleep, they didn't have to bother with the Cloak anymore. They did, however, have the map, just in case. They were casually walking when James suddenly stopped. Sirius, Remus and Peter noticed that their friend was no longer walking with them and turned around. They saw James standing there with an ecstatic look on his face.

"Guys! I just had a great idea!" said James enthusiastically as he caught up with them and they resumed their walk back to the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Oh no, what is it this time, James? Something to do with Lily?" asked Remus incredulously. He knew that James' ideas were out of control. Especially when they involved Lily.

"As a matter of fact, yes!" replied James and the others groaned. "You guys don't have to do anything! I just thought of a clever line, if I do say so myself!"

"Really? Let's hear it, then! It might make Lily mad again!" exclaimed Peter. He remembered the last time James said 'a clever line' to Lily. He didn't want another visit to the Hospital Wing again.

"No way! I'm not gonna let you guys hear it!" said James. "You just have to trust me on this one!" Sirius just shook his head.

"This oughta be good," commented Sirius as they entered the common room.

* * *

LILY'S POV, present time

"James? What's wrong?" queried Lily, seemingly worried as she saw James approaching her.

"You!" exclaimed James, pointing accusingly at her. Lily, Mary, Alice, Marlene, Dorcas, Sirius, Remus, and Peter all looked shocked and confused. They were all thinking the same thing. Why did James suddenly blame Lily for something?

"Excuse me?" asked Lily indignantly. "And what did I do to make you accuse me like that?"

"You're a thief!" accused James.

"WHAT!" yelped Lily, "For your information, I am not a thief!"

"That is what all the thieves say! You stole something of mine!" said James. Lily wasn't the type of person to steal anything. What was going on?

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! What has gotten into you, James?" asked Marlene.

"McKinnon! Haven't you heard me? Lily stole something from me!" argued James.

"How could she? She's been with us the entire day!" countered Alice.

"Yeah, James! Why would you accuse her?" demanded Mary. At that point, Sirius understood what James was doing. He had a look of realization on his face, and then smirked. He discreetly whispered to Remus and Peter what James was doing, and suddenly they understood too.

"Actually, I agree with Prongs," injected Sirius. James turned towards Sirius' direction with a confused look, something only the rest of the Marauders saw. Sirius sent a small wink towards James and suddenly the latter understood. He smirked back.

"I am still confused, James," said Lily, and everyone's heads turned towards her. "What in the name of Merlin did I steal from you?"

"Oh, Lily! As if you don't know!" said James, throwing his hands in the air with exasperation. Remus and Peter shared a quiet laugh.

"I am not kidding around, James! What did I steal from you?" demanded Lily.

"You stole my heart!" exclaimed James.

* * *

**A/N: Aaaaaaaaand scene! Hahaha! Pretty short, I know but it's late at night and I've been plagued with college work, so I can't give my all. XD I really do hope you guys like it! I decided NOT to write Lily's reaction, partly because I wanted to leave that to your imaginations, and partly because I honestly don't know how to react to that if I had been in that situation. HAHAHA! Hope you rate and review! It would mean a lot to me!**


End file.
